1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and methods thereof and, particularly, to an electronic device having a rotatable keypad and a method for controlling the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, mechanical buttons of electronic devices, for example, buttons of mobile phones, can be actuated by a press, which may result in accidental activation or deactivation. For example, if a dial button of a mobile phone is pressed by accident, an unwanted phone call may be placed, which may bring trouble to communication parties of the unwanted phone call.